runewarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Movement
A unit can move when it reveals either the or actions during the Activation Phase. To move a unit, a player places the appropriate movement template so that the start guide on the template is aligned with the tray edge that matches the direction the unit is moving. Then, the player holds the movement template firmly against the play surface and slides the unit along the template until the same tray edge that was aligned with the template’s start guide is aligned with the template’s end guide. *Before moving a unit, a player must determine which movement template to use. The movement template used is dictated by the game effect that is causing the movement. *When aligning a tray with either the start guide or end guide on the movement template, the edge of the tray and the movement template must be in contact with each other. *If a unit would overlap an obstacle while moving, that unit’s movement is halted. Then, the unit slides backward along the movement template until it is touching the obstacle, but not overlapping it. The unit collides with that obstacle. ** While sliding the unit backward, its orientation must be adjusted so its front edge remains perpendicular to the template. If it is difficult to determine the unit’s exact final orientation, place the range ruler on the play area with the two points at the range “1” end of the ruler touching the edge of the movement template, then align the front edge of the unit with the long edge of the range ruler that is closest to the start of the movement template. **If the unit would overlap no more than a single tray of an allied unit during a move and does not overlap any part of that allied unit at the end of the move, that allied unit is not treated as an obstacle and does not cause a collision. To complete this movement, the unit may need to be picked up and moved over the allied unit. **If the only part of a unit that would overlap an obstacle is a connector on one of the unit’s side edges, the unit can be slightly nudged directly away from the obstacle such that the connector no longer overlaps the obstacle. Then, the movement proceeds as normal. (When moving sideways, this rule applies to the connectors on the front and back edges of the unit instead of the side edges.) *Units can move forward, backward, or sideways. If a unit is moving forward, the movement template’s start guide must be aligned with the unit’s front edge. If the unit is moving backward or sideways, the movement template’s start guide must be aligned with the unit’s back edge or one of its side edges, respectively. **The direction a unit moves is dictated by the game effect that is causing the movement. For example, when performing a march action, the unit must move forward. **When moving sideways or backward, the unit treats the edge that was aligned with the start guide as its front edge when resolving collisions and squaring up. Movement Modifiers Movement modifiers allow a player to alter the movement template he uses when his unit is performing either a march or shift action. Speed Speed is a value shown on all march and shift actions that determines which movement template a unit uses to perform the movement. *Speed can be increased or decreased by modifiers and other game effects. *If an action’s speed is ever reduced to zero or below, the movement is canceled and the unit remains stationary. *If an action’s speed is ever increased above the highest value on an available movement template, the unit uses the highest available template of the correct type instead. FAQ *'When does squaring up happen? Is it during or after a unit performs a move?' After. A collision occurs after a unit performs a march 'or '''shift '''action and touches an obstacle. Then, if the unit has collided with an enemy unit it attempts to square up. *'Can a unit square up after it moves if it would overlap an ally but would collide with an enemy unit (and squaring up would allow the moving unit to not overlap its ally at the moving unit’s final position)? No. A unit cannot overlap any part of an allied unit at the end of its move, even if squaring up would cause the unit that moved to no longer overlap that allied unit. Category:Rules